Scars & Sketches
by InsomniacDragon
Summary: Reyb is half dragon in a orphan school of art when she meets Karkat and Gamzee. They were abused by their alcoholic mother, and the fathers left them. Humanstuck because i can, it's not romance between the boys, they're bros.
1. Chapter 1

Scars & Sketches

Yo sup guys 1st homestuck fic

I hav a fairy tail fic up so im not entirely naive

On how this works so just sit back

And enjoy this chap!

Your name is Reyb Eccan you look 14 in human years, you are half dragon and half human. You enjoy sketching your ancestors, the dragons. Currently you're laying face down on a bed in a dorm that was for students that didn't mind sharing with students of the opposite gender, the north wing of the Lunar Dorm. Yes you take night classes seeing how your schedule is this: wake up at 4:30 pm, classes 8:00 pm-3:00 am, mess with your "friends" until you're bored and start sketching 'till you pass out.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE!" a surprisingly loud voice shouted. Well there go your chances of getting early sleep for once. So you got up, unlocked the door, and poked your head out. There were two guys, which wasn't surprising, one had red eyes and was short. The other was tall and had purple eyes that looked glazed over like he was high.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYIN TO SLEEP!" a random senior shouted from down the hall. You walked up to them and asked what's wrong at this time of day.

"We got lost looking for our room. The lady told us to find some guy named Reyb." You couldn't help but giggle at that, "What's so funny?"

"Dude I'm Reyb!"

KARKAT POV

I shook my head trying to clear it. No way this girl can't be sharing with both me and Gamz. I think she was reading my thoughts when she said, "Yes girls can share with guys as long as both are okay with it. That and we have the biggest room that houses four, but I've been alone for awhile so you get your pick of three beds." I looked over at Gamz and he seemed fine with it. So we followed her to our room, which was only a few feet from the entrance that Gamzee said we should've used, but I never listen. Once inside I saw what she meant by biggest room; two stories high with a kitchen on the bottom, a bathroom on each story, both had showers, the living room had a T.V. with an Xbox, Wii, and PlayStation. The beds were fucking awesome; two were suspended by thick chains, one dark blue with silver and the other black and teal, the other two were like two futons on top of each other the top purple and black, the bottom was gray and blood red.

"Dibs on the bottom!" I shouted right before Gamzee yelled he wanted top. We smiled at each other, guess that's what I get for living with this crazy juggalo for the past fourteen years. We're half brothers; same mom, but different guys. So we knew each other really well, since mom was always either drunk off her ass or whoring herself out to random guys. Lucky for her when I came out I was a late delivery so I didn't fit right so they ended up taking out her uterus. So no younger siblings, just me and Gamz to spend time in our room talking.

"Okay, I have the dark blue and silver bed. Oh, if you see any loose sketches please return them to me, and please stay out of my stuff." Our new roomy asked we both nodded at her simple request. I decided to finally take in our new, very female roommate. She had blue eyes but her right eye was covered by silver and black bangs, her hair is silver with black and blue in it. It was down to about her mid-back, but still pretty. She had good curves, but she obviously was a tomboy; from her loose blue T-shirt and black cargo pants. But for some reason she was wearing a black jacket over it and seemed intent on not showing her back.

"Hey Karbro, she seems motherfuckin nice enough huh?"

"Yeah I'd say so."

GAMZEE POV

I really liked this girl, she was nice. She just had an aura like she couldn't harm a fly if she wanted to. Then again I'm as high as a cloud right now. Oh well, I noticed that she had two bulges on her back, but like I said earlier high as a motherfuckin cloud.

"So what type do you guys use?"

"Huh, what do you mean sis?" she was a little slow to react, I think she was in thought, so like to anyone else I stand behind her and bend down so my face is right there. "Helloooooooo~~? Karbro! There lights on, but no one's home."

"She's probably thinking fuckass." Karkat yelled. I was used to his foul mouth by now, one of the reasons people don't recognize us as bros is his loudass mouth and me being guiet.

"Uh, oh sorry guys just remembered something, uh, just nevermind." She looked down and started shuffling her feet. Heh, she looked kinda cute when she did that. "So, as I asked earlier. What art style do you use?"

"I just paint, sketch, and color. Karbro does that and makes pots." I answered for him because he was already curled up on the bed asleep. "But, I'll make a pot every once in a while." She looked up and grinned.

"That's the same as me but I rarely make a painting. Maybe you could help me some time."

"Yeah, we still have a few weeks before classes start. So yeah I could help you out with that." I was grinning with her by now; she was like a little sister to me by now. "So what are the things on your back?" it was bugging me so I asked.

"Promise you won't tell?" I made an 'x' over my hearts general area. "Let's go out outside so there's more room." Okay now I was really fucking confused, but I was fully intending to keep my promise and not judge her no matter how fucked up it was. We got to the small balcony and she still looking nervous so I hugged her. I stepped back and gave a, hopefully, reassuring smile. so she took off her coat and…

Yup im evil deal with it you'll find out next chapter what happens muahahahaha reyb is 1 oc im using there will be more so bye for now


	2. 1st Day

Scars & Sketches

Chap 2

Here's the second chap!

You are the most confused juggalo EVER! Your head hurts from the lack of sleep but oh well. When you entered the class you had a few odd looks, well a lot of looks, except from your friends at a back table.

"Okay class, today we will be making name tags on a piece of 9'x4.5' poster board." Everyone including you groaned, it was such an easy thing to do! You did this in first grade for crying out loud! "Go crazy, I don't care. Just no nudity, swearing, and drug references."

That perked you up a bit. You grabbed the paper your teacher had passed out and wrote your name in purple sharpie. Then for final touches you doodled all over it. You looked over at your friends' names. Karbro had written his in bright red sharpie and doodled a crab, the cancer symbol, and a crapload of scythes. Reyb wrote her name in silver metallic sharpie and drew blue dragons on every inch of the paper, but the loop of the "R" looked like an eye with a slit pupil.

I leaned over and asked in her ear, "Hey Reyb, what's with the weird "R"?".

"Huh, oh that. It's nothing, I just do that for my art mark." She said a little too cheerily for anybody at this hour, it was at least 8:05 at night. WAY too damn early.

'I wonder how she kept her secret under control all these years?'

_FLASHBACK_

_She took off her jacket revealing two large silver, blue, and black wings. A few seconds later a thin whip-like tail showed itself. "Yeah you're roommates with a dragon hybrid." She said sheepishly, next thing I know is the world goes black and I wake up on my bed. I looked over and see Reyb in a ball on the couch, mumbling "I knew it, I knew it"._

_I got up silently and hugged her from behind; being careful of the two limbs that I had noticed had sharps talons on them. "Hey its okay, it's okay. I plan on keeping my promise." I mumbled into her hair since I was at least a foot taller. She jumped a bit at first then relaxed and turned around to hug me back. We then fell asleep on the couch.I woke violently when Karkat hit me with his bag, don't laugh it ways at least 35lbs from supplies alone._

_END FLASHBACK_

You are the girl who feels like a complete and total idiot. 'Damn it Rey if he had been a wrong guy…' you had shown a guy that you barely knew your biggest secrets. Throughout the art class you were mentally destroying a stuffed version of _him_ multiple times, in what would normally be very gruesome ways. You fiddled with your rings during your classes, which you shared almost all with Gamzee and Karkat. The exceptions were _those_ classes. What are _those _classes you ask? Well this is a school for people of all ages that have 'problems'. Like your friend Haily is a vampire, and Addeled was an earth fairy. Those kinds of problems, but no clue what Gam and Kar are in for. No time to ponder that thought though, the bell rang at multiple decibels and vibrations so all the students could hear or feel that first hour was over. Time for your pyro-control class.

_TIME-SKIP_

Now be the crabby kid with a 35 lb bag. Art was over and Reyb said bye and sprinted to her next class, so I walked with Gam since we had it together. The class name on our schedules was "Weapons from Nothing" it was some kind of summoning class. When we found the room, it looked more like a battle arena than a classroom. It had no roof over most of if, one wall had multiple carvings and scratches in it, and the one on the other side of the room had multiple doors and torches. Then I noticed another class coming in. "Okay class most of you have realized this is a summoning class by now so, oh hello Mrs. Neira! Class, this is the pyrotechnics teacher. We'll be sharing the arena and having the classes partner up and spar, after showing what they can do." Our teacher, Mr. Nagumora, explained.

"Okay then first up…" it went like that for awhile. There were six sword summoners, two lances, and me and Gamz were the only ones with clubs and scythes. Out of the pyro class there were eight fire manipulators, one human torch, and one dragon hybrid, and that hybrid was Reyb. The 'knights and pages', as we called them, were horrible fighters. We knew our weapons like we knew each other, very well. The pyros had a few bad manipulators but that's it. When Reyb went up I noticed that she had changed clothes, from jeans and a t-shirt to a backless blue swimsuit top that gave her wings room and black skirt that ended above her knee with a pair of grey leggings. She flew up and her simulation was set to "Water: Expert", why I didn't know until I saw the other pyros cringe and back up. In the end she was a boss, she set a new record for it and didn't get a scratch. "Just remember class, what happens here stays here." After that was dinner.

"Hey guys, come here!" since we were the noobs here we went and sat by Reyb and some others.

"Sup sis?"

"I wanted you to meet some of my friends." She pointed at the light blonde girl with pink streaks that was diagonal from her, "This is Haily," she pointed at the brunette to her right "and this is Addeled. Don't mind the guys they're usually quiet." At that three boys sitting by Addeled and Haily nodded.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys, Mr. Yakamau was a bitch on homework." Panted a heavy set boy. And the sight of him Reyb jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey bro!" she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

After lunch was finished the day went slowly creeping by Math, Science, History, Biology, and English. Over the night we learned that our grade, 8th, had three cliques. The Prisses; Jess, Brei, Tany, Rissana, Addee, Mega, Sebrena, and the newest there Karlein. The Dogs; Matt and Kolteon. And us The Whatevers; Haily, Addeled, Reyb, Myself, Gamzee, Casario, Tren, Brys, Zahk, Macx, and Steph.

Now you are the vampire sitting across from Addeled. 'These new guys seem nice' you think. They obviously know now. 'Well if they mess with her like _he _did you'd just have to drain him dry' you grinned to yourself.

Yes yes I know shitty chapter plz hush no hatin don't own the awesomeness of homestuck that is how big my class is though only 18 ppl all except Haily Addeled and Casario are fucked up versions of their names


End file.
